nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Alexandre Singh
Alexandre Singh (né en 1980 à Bordeaux en France) est un artiste franco-anglais d’origine indienne. Il vit actuellement à New York. Il est à la fois écrivain, narrateur, sculpteur, dessinateur et performeur, il a grandi au Royaume-Uni, à Manchester. Il a étudié les Beaux-Arts à la Ruskin School of Drawing and Fine Art d'Oxford, en 2005, il est diplômé de l'école des Arts Visuels de New York. Il fait partie des artistes contemporains qui ont une influence sur le monde de l’art. Son œuvre Le travail d’Alexandre Singh explore des domaines aussi vastes que variés. Il conçoit ses œuvres par des associations libres, spirituelles et érudites. Son univers artistique ne peut pas être catégorisé. Alexandre Singh a suivi les cours d’art à Oxford puisqu’il pensait se diriger vers le domaine artistique, dans celui de la vidéo, la publicité. Il a pris conscience que l’art lui ouvrait des portes dans beaucoup de domaines. La littérature joue un rôle primordial dans sa manière de concevoir ce qu’il désire représenter. Il puise son inspiration surtout pour les auteurs qui innovent, qui dérangent, qui sortent de la norme, Diderot, Borges, Dante, Potocki… Aux États-Unis, en 2008, l'une de ses premières expositions fut Hello Meth Lab in the Sun, pour cette exposition, il collabora avec Jonah Freeman et Justin Lowe, ils décidèrent de la réaliser dans la Ballroom de Marfa au Texas. Les visiteurs se laissaient emporter dans un labyrinthe de pièces hétérogènes. Ils passaient d'un comptoir d'enregistrement d'un motel à une cachette hippie ou encore à un laboratoire de recherches abandonné. Cet agencement de pièces correspondait au monde artistique décadent d'artistes tel que Mike Nelson, Christoph Büchel et Gregor Schneider. Pour le réaliser, ces artistes se sont inspirés de faits autobiographiques afin de créer leurs propres installations hallucinatoires. Depuis 2008, il réalise une série d'assemblages d'images découpées, collées et organisées en diagrammes muraux, intitulée Assembly Instructions. Celle-ci peut être considérée comme un "mode d'emploi" du monde. Pour expliquer ce mode d'emploi, il utilise l'exemple des magasins Ikéa : "Pour des raisons professionnelles, je passe beaucoup de temps dans ces magasins. Partout dans le monde, ils ont presque le même plan, surtout à l'étage où se trouve une succession de chambres artificielles. (…) Peut-être que tous ces magasins avaient été conçus comme une conspiration, une entreprise secrète de la préservation de la connaissance humaine, qui serait contenue tout entière dans ces arrangements apparemment arbitraires de couettes, de jouets, de canapés, de vingt livres suédois posés sur des étagères toujours les mêmes ? Ou alors ce serait le monde qui serait l'index des magasins Ikéa? Et en changeant l'arrangement de ces objets, on changerait l'ordre du monde, on détruirait ou on créerait des réalités, sans que les gens le sachent?" La série des Assembly Instructions comprend des performances, des conférences, des installations, l’écriture de pièces de théâtre et des enregistrements radiophoniques. Pour cette série, Alexandre Singh a en premier lieu réalisé sept entretiens avec diverses personnalités, scientifiques, penseurs et artistes, qu’il a ensuite retravaillés sous la forme de fictions s’apparentant à des dialogues entre l’artiste, ladite personnalité et dans lesquels peuvent parfois intervenir d’autres personnages. L’artiste a ensuite transposé ces textes en une série de collages et de dessins dont l’accrochage au mur répond à un protocole très strict. L’œuvre présentée à la Biennale de Lyon 2013 repose sur l’interview du réalisateur et scénariste français Michel Gondry. Elle relate l’histoire d’une rencontre entre Alexandre Singh, Picasso et Michel Gondry lors d’un voyage en train. L’artiste a pris place dans un wagon et le passager installé en face de lui n’est autre que Picasso. Michel Gondry, quant à lui, joue le rôle d’un contrôleur qui propose à Singh de lui faire un tour de magie visant à faire disparaître son billet de train à l’aide de sa poinçonneuse… Trente-sept tirages laser sont disposés au mur et reliés entre eux par des lignes de points tracées à la main de sorte à former une cartographie cognitive. Ces divers collages et dessins constituent les fragments d’une histoire qu’il nous revient de reconstituer. Le spectateur est ici invité à tisser des liens entre les différentes images qui lui sont proposées afin de créer sa propre narration. Aussi, comme le précise l’artiste : « Les images elles-mêmes m’intéressent moins que les relations qu’elles entretiennent au gré de lignes, de cercles ou de structures digressives. » Au travers de cette œuvre qui s’inscrit notamment dans la veine du surréalisme, du dadaïsme et du travail de Picasso, Alexandre Singh interroge les mécanismes de la pensée. Il s’intéresse à la manière dont notre cerveau traite l’information et à sa capacité à transformer des éléments d’informations disparates en un récit cohérent. En 2011, il commence un nouveau travail : The Pledge (l'engagement): le nom est tiré de l'œuvre Le Prestige de l'auteur de science-fictions britannique Christopher Priest qui plus tard fut adapté au cinéma en 2006 par le réalisateur Christopher Nolan. Le livre explique les trois étapes d'un tour de magie. Il y a tout d'abord "l'engagement", le magicien présente un objet tout à fait banal, ensuite se déroule "le tour de magie", là le magicien transforme l'objet ou le fait disparaître pour terminer par l'étape "Le prestige", moment où l'objet réapparaît. Son travail traite de grands thèmes, comme la nature de la cognition narrative. Pour préparer ce sujet, Alexandre Singh réalisa des interviews pour obtenir différents points de vues. Il interrogea : Danny Rubin, le scénariste de Un jour sans fin (Groundhog Day ; Leah Kelly, une neurobiologiste et chercheuse à la Rockefeller University; l'artiste Simon Fujiwara; Alfredo Arias, un dramaturge argentin; Donatien Grau, un critique d'art français ; Marc-Olivier Wahler, un conservateur et Michel Gondry, un réalisateur de film. Chaque conversation est une fiction, il réorganise les propos récoltés et il essaie de trouver une façon d'exprimer l'essence-même de leurs idées. Ensuite, sur les murs de la galerie, il crée encadre ses impressions de collages aux jets d'encre noir et blanc qui proposent des schémas ou des cartes des conversations, il relie les cadres entre eux avec des lignes de points de crayon dessinés à la main. L’inspiration d’Alexandre Singh prend ses sources dans des univers divers, tel que dans la littérature avec les Essais de Montaigne, dans les œuvres du grand dramaturge français qu’est Molière, dans les romans gothiques… Il porte une admiration débordante pour tout ce qui touche à l’audiovisuel comme les films de Woody Allen, les séries télévisées (comme À la Maison-Blanche, Grey's Anatomy, Sex and the City, les dessins animés, South Park…). Les données scientifiques, les magasins Ikéa, la performance, la photographie conceptuelle, le surréalisme l’inspire tout autant. Il considère qu'écrire, c'est se laisser entraîner dans un monde imaginaire, il déclare "Souvent lorsqu'on va très loin dans un autre monde, on s'aperçoit qu'il est fait d'hallucinations, comme un rêve, et qu'il évoque parfois des questions existentielles ou sociétales." Il se rend compte que les vidéos d'aujourd'hui, les images sont parfaites mais que le texte et le jeu des acteurs sont toujours plus faible. Il écrit des pièces de théâtre. Par exemple : La critique de l’école des objets ou dialogue avec les objets… Pour la lecture de ces deux textes, il réalise des performances. Il emmène les auditeurs dans un autre monde, un univers qui mêle le réel et la fiction. Pour faire ressentir beaucoup d’émotions, il implante tout un agencement d’installations sonores traitées de manière théâtrale, il pose des objets sur des socles, ces objets conversent entre eux avec humour ou profondeur, des voix sont enregistrées par des comédiens et celles-ci se diffusent de partout dans la pièce. Un éclairage est adapté à la candeur des répliques prononcées. Expositions *2007 The Marque of the Third Stripe, White Room, White Columns, New York, NY *2008 Assembly Instructions, Jack Hanley Gallery, San Francisco **The Marque of the Third Stripe, Monitor Gallery, Rome ** UNCLEHEAD, Alexandre Singh & Rita Sobral Campos in collaboration, Museu da Electricidade, Lisbonne *2009 3 Lectures + 1 Story = 4 Evenings: Performa Biennial 09, White Columns, New York, *2011 Assembly Instructions : The Pledge, Monitor Gallery, Rome **The Dialogues of the Objects, Art Basel 42 : Statements, Bâle ** La critique de l’école des objets, Palais de Tokyo, Paris *2012 Assembly Instructions, Nassauischer Kunstverein, Wiesbaden, Allemagne ** The Humans, Witte de With, Rotterdam, Pays-Bas *2013 Biennale de Lyon 2013, Lyon, La Sucrière : Assembly Instructions (The Pledge- Michel Gondry) ** Assembly Instructions : The Pledge, The Drawing Center, New York Publications * The Marque of the Third Stripe, Preromanbritain, USA & Monitor Gallery, Italy- Saluti da Roma, Manifesta 7, Rome, Italy (edited by Nero magazine)- A Fine Red Line – A Curatorial Miscellany, IM Press, UK,- The Happy Hypocrite, inaugural issue – Linguistic Hardcore, Bookworks, UK, (edited by Maria Fusco)2009 * Hello Methlab in the Sun (Jonah Freeman, Justin Lowe, Alexandre Singh), Liam Gillick, Alison de Lima- Greene, David Hollander, Raimundas Malasauskas. Ballroom Marfa, TX- The UNREADY Magazine, (with Alex Ceccheti), France, (edited by Alex Ceccheti)2010 * Cabinet Magazine, 10th Anniversary Issue, December 2010, Brooklyn, NY- Cover, Art:Review magazine, The Power 100 issue, November 2010, London, UK- Marc-Olivier Wahler and Frederic Grossi, Du yodel à la physique quantique, Volume 4, édition du Palais de Tokyo- Encyclopedia of Fictional Artists + The Addition, JRP Ringier, Zurich, SWITZERLAND- PALAIS / magazine 12, DYNASTY, summer 2010, Paris, FRANCE- INPUT Journal, Second Iteration, March 2010, New York, NY- Assembly Instructions (IKEA, Manzoni, Klein et al.) transparencies, Assembly Instructions (IKEA, Manzoni,- Klein et al.) notes, Art Lies, Issue 64, January 2010, Houston, TX2011 * The Pledge (Alexandre Singh), Palais Magazine, issue #14, Paris, France- Pylône, Paris, France- The Dialogues of the Objects I-V (Alexandre Singh), booklet, Art Basel 42, Statements, Basel, Switzerland- On View, Worldwide, for the Month Of…, Kunstverein US, New York, NY- The School for Objects Criticized (Alexandre Singh), booklet, Hollybush Gardens, London, UK Prix *2007- Prix Arts Council of England Grant, East International, Norwich Art Gallery, Norwich *2009- Prix Rema Hort Mann Visual Grant, New York *2011 - Lauréat du programme de résidences internationales Ville de Paris/Institut français aux Récollets, Paris *2012- Prix Meurice pour l'art contemporain, Paris Galerie Assembly Instructions (The Pledge-Michel Gondry), 2012 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1980